sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Open Your Heart
Open Your Heart – piosenka przewodnia z gry Sonic Adventure. Została skomponowana przez Jun Senoue i Kenichi Tokoi, a wykonana przez zespół Crush 40 (którego oficjalna nazwa ukazała się później). Piosenka pojawiła się w grze Sonic Generations w dwóch wariantach: normalnym, jako jeden z utworów do odblokowania i zremiksowanym w trakcie walki z Perfect Chaosem. Oprócz tego pojawiło się bardzo wiele innych wersji tej piosenki. Wersje * Wersja z albumu – ta wersja jest najczęściej pojawiającą się.ze wszystkich. Charakteryzuje się rozszerzonym początkiem i końcówką, która brzmi jak burza. * Wersja z gry '– wersja, która pojawia się bezpośrednio w grze. Poza brakiem wstępu i końcówki, nie różni się niczym od wersji z albumu. Posiada dodatkowy okrzyk Johnny'ego Gioeli, krzyczącego na początku "Alright"! * '''Wersja z oryginalnej ścieżki dźwiękowej '– wersja pojawiająca się na drugiej płycie oryginalnej ścieżki dźwiękowej. Jest taka sama jak wersja z gry, poza kilkoma wyciętymi fragmentami wokalnymi. * 'Wersja z Perfect Chaosa '– wersja grana podczas walki z Perfect Chaosem, finałowym bossem gry Sonic Adventure. Podobnie jak wersja z gry, nie posiada wstępu. Składa się z pierwszej zwrotki i refrenu, po czym z powrotem zawraca do pierwszej zwrotki. * 'Remiks MJZ '– luźny remiks piosenki, który można odblokować w Sonic Gems Collection. * '''Remiks Transmutor Vs. Razed In Black '''– energiczny, stylizowany na muzykę techno remiks, pojawiający się w albumie ''Sonic Adventure REMIX. ''Wielokrotnie pojawiają się w nim powtarzane słowa "Sonic Boom", dlatego niektórzy nazywają go "Remiksem Sonic Boom". * '''Remiks Chris Vrenna & Mark Blasques '– inny remiks tej piosenki z albumu ''Sonic Adventure REMIX. ''Pozostaje wierny oryginalnemu tekstowi i wokalom, ale posiada także dodatkowe słowa. Stylizowany na muzykę techno. * '''Remiks Bentley Jones '– remiks Bentley'ego Jonesa, który pojawił się w albumie True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog. * 'Remiks K-Klub '– remiks pojawiający się w albumie True Colors: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog Part 2. * 'Wersja The Best of Crush 40 '– wersja pojawiająca się w albumie ''The Best of Crush 40 - Super Sonic Songs. ''Posiada zmodyfikowany głos Johnny'ego Gioeli, a także wycięte okrzyki "Alright!" na począku i "Yeahhhh!" na końcu. * '''Wersja z Super Smash Bros. Brawl – skrócona wersja piosenki pojawiająca się w grze Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Zawiera pierwszą zwrotkę i solo na gitarze, po czym zawraca na początek. * Wersja Demo – oryginalna wersja piosenki, w której głównym wokalistą jest Jun Senoue. Wersja została wykonana tylko w Międzynarodowym Forum w Tokio 22 sierpnia 1998, kiedy SEGA po raz pierwszy zapowiedziała Sonic Adventure. * 'Wersja z ''Sonic Generations '– remiks oryginalnej wersji, pojawiający się podczas walki z Perfect Chaosem w ''Sonic Generations. Tekst ::AAAALLLLLLLRIGHT!!! ::Thunder, rain, and lightning. ::Danger, water rising. ::Clamor, sirens wailing. ::It's such a bad sign. ::Shadows, dark creatures. ::Steel clouds floating in the air. ::People run for shelter. ::What's gonna happen to us? ::All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake. ::I see the chaos for everyone. Who are we? What can we do? ::You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change ::Yours is filled with evil and mine is not ::There is no way I can lose! ::Can't hold on much longer... ::But I will never let go! ::I know it's a one way track... ::Tell me now how long this'll last! ::I'm not gonna think this way... ::Nor will I count on others! ::Close my eyes and feel it burn... ::Now I see what I gotta do! ::Open your heart, it's gonna be alright. ::Ancient cities blazing, ::Shadows keep attacking. ::Little children crying, ::Confusion, hopeless anger. ::I don't know what it can be, but you drive me crazy! ::All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way! ::Can't hold on much longer. ::But I will never let go! ::I know it's a one way track. ::Tell me now how long this'll last! ::I'm not gonna think this way. ::Nor will I count on others! ::Close my eyes and feel it burn. ::Now I see what I gotta do! ::Open your heart...and you will see! ::(Guitar solo) ::If it won't stop, there will be no future for us. ::Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free! ::I know it's a one way track. ::Tell me now how long this'll last! ::Close my eyes and feel it burn. ::Now I see what I gotta do! ::Gotta open your heart, dude! ::Can't hold on much longer! ::But I will never let go! ::I know it's a one way track! ::Tell me now how long this'll last! ::I'm not gonna think this way! ::Nor will I count on others! ::Close my eyes and feel it burn! ::Now I see what I gotta do! ::Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! Yeah! ::Open your heart! ::Yeah! ::Open your heart! ::Yeah, yeeeahhhh... Remiksy }} Powiązania z grą * Open your heart - Spojrzenie Sonica na różne wydarzenia z gry. *''Ancient city blazing ''- Zniszczenie starożytnego plemienia kolczatek. *''Danger, water rising/Clamor, sirens wailing/People run for shelter'' - Perfect Chaos niszczący Station Square. *''If it won't stop, there will be no future for us ''- Zagrożenie jakie stwarza Chaos i dlaczego musi być powstrzymany. *''Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free ''- Perfect Chaos jest przepełniony gniewem, a Super Sonic chce jego złość zneutralizować. * I know it's a one way track. - ''Sonic wie, że musi zniszczyć Chaosa. *''Close my eyes and feel it burn (Now I see what I gotta do) - Sonic wykorzystujący pozytywną energię Szmaragdów Chaosu do przemiany w super formę. *''You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change'' - Style bycia Sonica i Eggmana. Jeden jest dobry, a drugi zły. Każdy z nich posiada również swoje umiejętności. *''Yours is filled with evil and mine is not'' - Sonic zawsze jest głównym bohaterem, podczas gdy Eggman odgrywa rolę złoczyńcy. *''Steel clouds floating in the air'' - Egg Carrier. *''There is no way I can lose'' - Sonic nie może przegrać/Eggman uważający że może wygrać. *''I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy'' - Stosunek Sonica do Eggmana, lub na odwrót. *''All your cunning tricks make me sick'' - Plany i knowania Eggmana, których Sonic ma dość, lub Eggman sfrustrowany ciągłym wtrąceniem się Sonica. *''You won't have it your own way'' - Sonicowi zawsze udaje się pokrzyżować plany Eggmana. *''Little children crying'' - Chao zranione pod Ołtarzem Szmaragdów. *''Confusion, hopeless anger'' - Reakcja Chaosa na zranienie Chao. *''Can't hold on much longer (But I will never let go)'' - Sonic nigdy się nie podda, chociaż ma już dość. *''I'm not gonna think this way'' - Sonic zawsze optymistycznie patrzy na nadchodzące wydarzenia i nie wierzy że świat może spotkać zagłada. Może również odnosić się do Gammy, który buntuje się przeciwko Eggmanowi. *''Nor will I count on others'' - Każda z postaci działa samotnie i ma własne cele. Może odnosić się głównie do Knuklesa, który zawsze był samotnikiem. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure Kategoria:Piosenki zespołu Crush 40